


Pressure (Water and Otherwise)

by pcrrycox



Category: Fall Out Boy, Fuck City
Genre: Crack, F/M, General insanity, M/M, crack!fic, emphasis on the crack, fuck city - Freeform, i really don't even know what to say for myself, i'm so sorry about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcrrycox/pseuds/pcrrycox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As it turns out, the water pressure at Fuck City is really good.  Great, even.  Definitely better than back at home.  Even so, this is a totally bad idea.  Like, in the history of bad ideas this has got to rank right up there with the fifth Harry Potter movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pressure (Water and Otherwise)

As it turns out, the water pressure at Fuck City is really good. Great, even. Definitely better than back at home. Even so, this is a totally bad idea. Like, in the history of bad ideas this has got to rank right up there with the fifth Harry Potter movie.

So Taylor's standing in one of the four bathrooms in Fuck City and she doesn't even know whose it is, but damn, the water pressure is kind of making her want to just melt, but in like a totally awesome way. Just as she thinks she might actually do so, someone knocks ridiculously hard on the door. She swears she can hear the hinges creak.

“Mixon, get the fuck out of my shower!”

Well shit. She doesn't know what's worse: The fact that she's not Matt or the fact that it's not Andy's voice on the other side of the door.  
Whoever it is knocks harder and fuck if Taylor knows what to do. She just wanted to test Fuck City's water pressure. It's not really breaking and entering if she has a key, right? Sure, she entered, but she didn't break anything. And how she got the key is a totally different story, by the way, but it might have had something to do with pick-pocketing Kyle at a Fall Out Boy concert.

“Mixon,” the voice bellows and Taylor's pretty sure it's Stu, “you have ten seconds to get your ass out of my shower or I'm throwing your bed out the window!”

Taylor spends three of the ten seconds weighing her options. One, she can just stay in the shower and enjoy the otherworldly water pressure. Two, she can get out of the shower and open the door (a towel should probably be included somewhere in there). Three. . . Well, she can't really think of a third option at the moment and now she only has like seven seconds to execute whatever plan she chooses, and shit, ten seconds isn't very long in the first place! She likes to think that Stu is probably just in a bad mood and would have given Matt more than ten seconds to do something because it's just setting her up for a loss right off the bat.

By the goodness of her heart – and honestly, she doesn't want Matt's bed thrown out the window, both because that's just not nice and that's a lot of unnecessary work for Stu – Taylor shuts off the shower and wraps a towel around her body, not bothering to do anything other than run her fingers through her dripping hair. By her estimates she has about .5 seconds before Stu makes good on his promise, so she takes a quick breath and opens the door.

Stu stands there, frozen, for a second before his eyes drop down to Taylor. She's about a foot shorter than Matt so it's understandable. He splutters for a moment before throwing his hands up in the air and just turning around and walking away, muttering about “so many fucking girls around here.”

Truthfully, Taylor's a bit disappointed. After all the dramatic knocking, she expected a bit more of a reaction, but this probably isn't the first time he's encountered a random girl in Fuck City. Of course, he doesn't know Taylor's not supposed to be here, but what he doesn't know won't hurt him. She thinks, at least. Either way, she's a little pissed because she could have stayed in the shower a little longer, but now it'd be weird if she got back in. She sighs, shuts the door again, and proceeds to get dressed, throwing on a Mis Sig shirt because what better way to get Fuck City to like her than wearing their merch? It's probably an awful plan (this whole thing is, really) but she's doing it anyway.

* * *

Matt and Andy walk up the front sidewalk and Matt opens the door, motioning for Andy to go in first, to which he just rolls his eyes and walks in. He heads straight up the stairs to his bedroom, but pauses when he sees his bathroom door shut. He shrugs because for all he remembers, he probably shut it for some stupid reason before he left. Just as he reaches for the knob, it turns and for a second Andy believes in ghosts. But then he doesn't because a girl walks right into his chest. She's actually slightly shorter than him, which is borderline weird, and weirder still is her wet hair.

She jumps back, getting a doorknob in the small of her back (ow), looks up, and barks out a nervous laugh.

“Hey,” she says slowly like Andy didn't just catch her coming out of his bathroom.

“Uh, hi.”

Taylor chews on her bottom lip before figuring she should probably say something. “You've, uh, got great water pressure.”

Andy just face-palms, but it's more equivalent to him literally just slapping himself in the face.

* * *

Matt's putting away the few groceries he and Hurley picked up when there's a knock on the door. To his knowledge, they're not expecting anyone, but it's not totally uncommon for people to drop by Fuck City. He shoves Andy's vegan chicken nuggets in the freezer and goes to open the door. When he pulls it open, there are four girls standing on the front step, all with wide smiles on their faces.

“Can I help you?” Matt asks, scratching his head.

One of them steps forward slightly and speaks up. “Taylor invited us over. My name's T'leah, this is Stephanie, Emily, and Alanis.” She gestures to each of the girls and all of them smile or give a little wave.

T'leah pushes past Matt and he just stands next to the door as the girls shuffle past. “Who the hell is Taylor?” he asks but no one hears but himself. By the time he shuts the door and walks in the living room, the four girls are sitting on the couch. Matt eyes them suspiciously and they pretty much ignore him, except one of the girls with short hair and wicked eyeliner. She watches him and he just looks back before standing at the bottom of the stairs.

“Hurley!” he yells because he's Matt Mixon and he doesn't own this goddamn house. Hurley, on the other hand, does, and as such, Matt figures it should be his job to play host to whoever-the-hell-Taylor-is's friends. He appears at the top of the stairs with a girl in tow who Matt figures is the infamous Taylor. She follows Hurley down the stairs and she smiles when she sees the girls sitting on the couch.

“Who the fuck –”

“I was just gonna ask you the same thing.”


End file.
